1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual standby mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication operating method of a dual standby mobile terminal capable of efficiently performing a maintenance and recovery process of a communication service of a mobile terminal that supports a dual standby mode and a dual standby mobile terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical mobile terminal provides various functions. Recently, a dual mode mobile terminal capable of performing communication using any of at least two wireless communication networks is introduced. When one of the wireless communication networks is selected by a user, the dual mode mobile terminal can perform communication by accessing the selected wireless communication network. However, switching modes to access another of the at least two wireless communication networks in the dual mode mobile terminal is not easy.
Accordingly, a dual standby mobile terminal that can simultaneously access at least two wireless networks is proposed. The dual standby mobile terminal has at least two communication modules to connect to the at least two wireless communication networks at the same time. In addition, the dual standby mobile terminal can perform a call mode through at least one of the communication modules. In other words, the dual standby mobile terminal can allow easy switching between modes for using wireless communication networks.
However, when the dual standby mobile terminal performs the call mode by using one of the communication modules, a state of another communication module can be changed. This phenomenon is caused due to concentrated power supply to a particular communication module that operates the call mode or due to frequency interference created by operating the call mode. When the state of the communication module is changed, a procedure of various steps needs to be performed to restore the communication module to its original state. Such a procedure is undesirable but is needed to restore the communication module having a state that has been changed by another communication module that is activated. Here, performing a corresponding procedure causes unnecessary power consumption as well as unnecessary overload.
Meanwhile, the communication module having a service state that is changed performs an operation for supporting a service that corresponds to a normal service state. During this process, the communication module operates to recover to the normal service state according to a preset communication algorithm. Here, the communication module is required to handle a process of many steps to execute the preset communication algorithm, and therefore, a quick recovery to the normal service state is difficult to achieve. In addition, in a terminal of the related art, recovery to the normal service state requires excessive power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists for a communication operating method of a dual standby mobile terminal, in which a quick and easy recovery to a normal service state can be achieved when at least one communication module of the dual standby mobile terminal transitions to an abnormal service state and recovers to the normal service state, and a dual standby mobile terminal supporting the same.